onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Therockdragon/The story of Akemi Part 3.
Akemi's pov: We had left alabasta and we had gone to get our ship fixed up as Dragon got hit a lot of times and had substained some damage, So we take it to a island nearby and we meet a kid who was about 19 years old, he worked for a company called Oyan ship repair company on the back and he looks at me as i look at him. "Can we get our ship repaired we will pay well for it." I say and the dock master walks over to the ship and gets it inside. time-skip: I was walking around and I see that kid from earlier and he looks at me and i walk over to him. "your the kid from earlier, so-" I say as he turns around and bends down and I see the mark of the sun pirates on his back. "why is there a sun pirate tatoo, on your back?" I ask him and when i say the sun pirates he freezes up. "I don't know what your talking about." He says backing up and starting to run i do my hybrid form and rush after him as i then see a penguin walking towards me. "What the." I see it was wearing the same clothes as the kid so i rush after the penguin and tackle him. "leave me alone you stupid giant girl!" He yells as he hits me with his foot across the face and i budge a bit off of him. "I am half giant half human, so let me guess you used to be a sun pirate?, I thought that was only a crew for fishmen?" I ask and he just looks at the ground. "I was the only human on the crew until kioala appeared, and after we took her home, fathe-fisher tiger died." He says as he looks down as we where now in a alleyway. "so what is your backstory?" I ask as he looks at me. "I was born to a poor village who could barely afford the heavenly tribute so they sold people into slavery and when i was 3 i was selected to be that years slave along with 9 other people, i was in slavery for 3 years, i was a slave. until i was freed by Fathe-fishertiger." He says and i stop him. "why do you keep calling fishertiger father?" I ask him and he looks down. "He was like a father figure to me, he showed me along with the original generation of the sun pirates, could be good and even better then humans and could be a lot nicer." He says as he whipes a few tears away from his eyes. "You want to join my crew after the ship is repaired, i could use a shipwrite and you have the skills since you have been doing this for what 10 years now?" I ask him and he nods as he looks up at me. "Sure i could join you." HE says as he shakes my hand. "the names Chad." He says smirking. "mine is akemi." I say smiling. Time-skip: "I am sorry but the ship cant be repaired, we can use the wood and all that to make you a new ship, and it would be worth your while-" the dock master says but then suddenly a explosion rings out from the nearby dockbuilding and 7 people come out. "hey thats our other ship storage room!" the dockmaster yells as he rushes over but a being in a cloak with a scythe cuts him down before he could do anything to stop them. "hm thinking you can stop us, you dont even have a devil fruit power." the cloaked figure says as one of the group walks over and smirks as he removes her glove from his hand and 6 guards rush him "Get away from Oyan!" the guards yell as he then touches one of the gaurds in the face and is only there for 6 seconds before the dude falls down dead. "What the, What the heck did they do to, Jerry!" the other guards yell before swiftly being sliced in half by the leader of the group who had brown hair and a cape and no shirt rushes in and partialy transformed into some type of lizard. "your to slow at killing weaklilngs Sama." the leader says as he shows his sharpened teeth. "well i dont have the speed as you do Hoshiko, but you dont need to complain, when all it takes is a touch on the face for my devil fruit to activate." the man named sama says as he wore white and black robes. "well will you two stop making small talk." a women wearing a black shirt with a jolly roger on the back. "leave my friends alone!" Chad yells as he rushes in and goes into his hybrid form and kicks the captians head into the ground before jumping into the air and goingn for the kill by spinning and pointing his beak to the ground the womenw ho stopped the two from fighting gains 4 wings and robes and rushes up at chad and I eat a rumble ball rushing up while kage and ronin fight the captian. "die you little birdy!" The women yells as she summons a sword and tries to cut into chad but i stop the blades as i stop it with my own. "well what do we have here." she says as i had grown dragon wings from my back. time-skip a week: Akemi's pov: we had docked ona island and we see it looks completely empty and we look around and suddenly we hear a lot of voices at once. " New comers have come, but they dont look like us, can they even see us" was all they where saying as voices sounded like they where coming from all around us, "stop baggering the new guests, my subjects."I hear a femenine voice say and I look around and look up and i see a girl floating with a purple aura around her. "what the how is she fl-!"ronin says as she dissapears and grabs him and flys him up and she then drops him. ¨ AKEMI, RONIN DO SOMETHING!"Ronin Yells as he falls he gets caught by a invisible force and then he is set on his feet. "did you really think i was going to let you die, your to cute for that."The femenine voice says as her body appears again and she smirks "what the, ITS A GHOST!"Yells everyone. "well of coruse im a ghost, and i am also a living being."She says smirking and we all looked at her confused. "Do you have a devil fruit or something?" Ronin and Kage ask her and she nods smiling. "yep i have been like this for 25 years, but i am onoly 18."She says. "My name is Ayano, I got the friut when i was 13."She say smirking. Time-skip To MarineFord: We activate thrusters as we then activated the stabilizers and we launched into the air as teh thrusters where put to max power, we fly into the bay of marineford and we then deactivate the thrusters and activate the rotor blades as 4 rotor blades comes out of the top of the flag pole and we slow our decent, we hit the bay and a wave of water erupts from the landing, ayano raises up into the air and decides to use spirit flame balls birage, as she starts going fast throwing hundreds of fire balls a minute then white beard comes and he uses hi s quake quake fruit to erupt a huge water fall and alkeji freezes it and I pop a rumble ball into my mouth and i jump up and actiavte flying drilled point as I rush for ace, I almost get to ace wehn garp smashes me into the ground but i wrap my tail around garps waist and bring him down wisth me spinning and slamming him into the ice garps pov: I had just stopped a huge women with drills for hands and wings from getting to ace but she had grabbed me with her tail and I get slammed into the ice I get right back up and I look at her as the drills detatch as She goes to swing a-a-a Axe at me that I reocongized from a old pal that i haven't seen in a good long while then I see the name Jane on the handle of the battle axe and I then look as she swings a sword and i roll and dodge it and i see it says Magbar D Jinda on it and I then look at her the face, the hair, the size, Is this akemi. "WHAT HAPPENED TO JANE AND MAGBAR D JINDA?!" I yell as she riases and axe and she stops for a split second but continues swinging the axe wiht enough force that when it hit the ice it caused huge cracks to appear all around us. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE NAMES?!" Akemi yells as she goes to swing down the axe and I armor up both of my arms and block the axe swing. "Because I knew them, Magbar was like a son to me!" I yell as I dodge a sword swing. she stops spekaing and conitues fighting but tears start coming from her eyes I had to whipe my eyes. "They died to a bounty they where after." Akemi yells. "Akemi, WHY DID YOU TURN TO THE LIFE OF A PIRATE?!" I Yell as I go to punch her but she hits me back with a tail. "I HAD TO, I had no way else to get off the island, I WANTED ANOTHER FAMILY, SO I CREATED THE 8 HEADED PIRATES!" Akemi yells as she flys up into the air and before I can go after her I see a giant marine warship fly into marineford and luffy was on it i could just tell. Category:Blog posts